User's Drag Rush: Season 10
User's Drag Rush: Season 10, is a fan made series and sequel to User's Drag Rush: Season 9 created by Nicholas424. 15 Queens will battle for the title of "Wiki's Next Drag Superstar". The winner of this season was Misaki DaVine and Farrah Moan and Kim Petras were both crowned Miss Congeniality. Contestants Contestants Progress :█ The contestant won User's Drag Rush. :█ The contestant was a runner-up. :█ The contestant advanced into the Top 3 in the final competative episode. :█ After the judges deliberated between the final 4, the contestant was not chosen to be in the top 3 and was eliminated :█ The contestant won the main challenge along with another contestant. :█ The contestant won the main challenge. :█ The contestant won the main challenge along with another contestant but decided herself to leave the competition. :█ The contestant was one of the best but did not win the main challenge. :█ The contestant was on the winning team, but did not win the main challenge. :█ The contestant was one of the worst but did not place in the bottom two. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two and won the mug-off. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two, lost the mug-off and was eliminated. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two but neither was eliminated. :█ The contestant herself decided to leave the competition :█ The contestant herself decided to leave the competition and was also one of the worst in the challenge, but did not place in the bottom two. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two & both were eliminated. :█ The contestant returned into the competition, placed in the bottom 2 for the challenge, but won the mug-off :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two & departed from the competition. :█ The contestant returned after being previously eliminated. :█ This contestant was disqualified for breaking show rules. :█ The contestant was voted Ms. Congeniality. :█ The contestant returned and appeared on the Finale episode of the competition. Episodes 'Episode 1: ''"First Impressions" * '''Main Challenge: Come up with a fierce and iconic entrance quote that suits your queen. * Runway Theme: Category is...First Impressions * Main Challenge Winner: Trixie Mattel * Main Challenge Prize: ''' An advantage in the next challenge * '''Bottom Two: Jade Jolie and Melinda Mourning * Eliminated: Melinda Mourning Entrance Quotes: * Cardi: "EOWWW! Cardi is in the house after robbing some bitches on my way to the Old Town Road! dances like a crackhead" * Farrah: "I HAVE TEXTED YOU, YOU HAVE IGNORED MY TEX- Oh I tought that Valentina was here! I guess I can put away my knife then giggles * Jade: "I'm sorry, the old Jade can't come to the workroom right now... Why? Oh! Coz she's dead." * Kim P: "Just got off Dr. Luke's rape cham- I mean music studio. He got me screaming 'WOO AH!' all night. Kim Petras is the name by the way!" * Koharu: "Konnichiwa Bitches! Your Japanese goddess is here, and she’s only getting started!" * Love: "I’m back from the future and ready to kick. Queen. ASS." * Melinda: As entering work room, Melinda Fires her gun! "The cosplay bitch is here, and she's ready to "sail"-or moon her way to the top!" * Misaki: "こんにちは! Sweeter than sugar, prettier than sakura trees at spring. This beautiful blossom will serve you everything." * Miz Cracker: "Come for the face, stay for the crazy." * Monét: "10s 10s 10s across the floor, don't need to clean this up." * Plastique: "I stopped waiting for the light at the end of the tunnel. I lit that bitch up myself" * Rihanna: "I'm gonna beat these bitches down just like Chris did to me! Fenty Foundation is here to cover up those bruises, sweetie ~ ❤️" * Silky: “Attitude check motherfuckers! It’s yo girl Silk, and I brought extra milk!… Anybody got any chicken wings? backflops. I can’t get up! Somebody help me up.” * Trixie: "The ugly barbie is back! And I brought my bitch stroller to run over these bitches, it's the only way I'll win by sabotaging! Honks the horn and obnoxious screams come out" * Violet: "Oo La La La La La I'm back darlings and yes my waist is smaller than my I.Q" 'Episode 1 Looks' Runway Theme: First Impressions Cardi B= |-| Farrah Moan= |-| Jade Jolie= |-| Kim Petras= |-| Koharu Geisha= |-| Love Nikki= |-| Melinda Mourning= |-| Misaki DaVine= |-| Miz Cracker= |-| Monét X Change= |-| Plastique Keyana Melanin= |-| Rihanna= |-| Silky Nutmeg Ganache= |-| Trixie Mattel= |-| Violet Chachki= |-| Mug-Off= 'Episode 2: ''"Once Upon A Princess Story" * '''Main Challenge: In pairs, reimagine yourselves as fairytale princesses and villains and include a short description about their personas. * Runway Theme: Category is...Fairytale Princess and Evil Villain * Main Challenge Winners: Kim Petras and Monét X Change * Main Challenge Prize: ''' An advantage in the next challenge * '''Bottom Two: Miz Cracker and Rihanna * Eliminated: Miz Cracker For winning the last challenge, Trixie got to assign the pairs. Pairs 'Episode 2 Looks' Runway Theme: Fairytale Princess and Evil Villain Cardi B & Love Nikki= |-| Farrah Moan & Silky Nutmeg Ganache= |-| Jade Jolie & Koharu Geisha= |-| Kim Petras & Monét X Change= |-| Misaki DaVine & Trixie Mattel= |-| Miz Cracker & Rihanna= |-| Plastique Keyana Melanin & Violet Chachki= |-| Mug-Off= 'Episode 3: ''"Postergirl" * '''Main Challenge: Design a poster for User's Drag Rush: Season 11. * Runway Theme: Category is...Beautiful In Blue * Main Challenge Winner: Rihanna * Main Challenge Prize: ''' An advantage in the next challenge * '''Bottom Two: Love Nikki and Monét X Change * Eliminated: Love Nikki 'Episode 3 Looks' Runway Theme: Beautiful In Blue Cardi B= |-| Farrah Moan= |-| Jade Jolie= |-| Kim Petras= |-| Koharu Geisha= |-| Love Nikki= |-| Misaki DaVine= |-| Monét X Change= |-| Plastique Keyana Melanin= |-| Rihanna= |-| Silky Nutmeg Ganache= |-| Trixie Mattel= |-| Violet Chachki= |-| Mug-Off= 'Episode 4: ''"How You Doin?" * '''Main Challenge: In 3 teams, host segments of a Wendy Williams-inspired daytime talk show. * Runway Theme: Category is...Very Best Drag * Main Challenge Winner: Kim Petras * Main Challenge Prize: ''' An advantage in the next challenge * '''Bottom Two: Rihanna and Silky Nutmeg Ganache * Eliminated: Rihanna For winning the last 2 challenges, Kim, Monét and Rihanna were team captains. Talk Show Groups 'Episode 4 Looks' Runway Theme: Very Best Drag Team Kim Petras= |-| Team Monét X Change= |-| Team Rihanna= |-| Mug-Off= 'Episode 5: ''"Cakes, Cakes, Cakes!" * '''Main Challenge: Submit a look inspired by a cake and market your cake as the best cake and tell us why. You can do your marketing in however format you want. Also, you must send a photo of the cake your look is inspired by. Remember to be creative. * Runway Theme: Category is...Cake Couture * Main Challenge Winner: Plastique Keyana Melanin * Main Challenge Prize: ''' An advantage in the next challenge * '''Bottom Two: Melinda Mourning and Monét X Change * Eliminated: Monét X Change 'Episode 5 Looks' Runway Theme: Cake Couture Cardi B= |-| Farrah Moan= |-| Jade Jolie= |-| Kim Petras= |-| Koharu Geisha= |-| Melinda Mourning= |-| Misaki DaVine= |-| Monét X Change= |-| Plastique Keyana Melanin= |-| Silky Nutmeg Ganache= |-| Trixie Mattel= |-| Mug-Off= 'Episode 6: ''"Snatch Game" * '''Main Challenge: Fill in the blank in the snatch game format and also send a look as the queen you are impersonating and a reference photo. * Runway Theme: Category is...Big, Bold and Beautiful * Main Challenge Winner: Farrah Moan * Main Challenge Prize: ''' An advantage in he next challenge * '''Bottom Two: Melinda Mourning and Silky Nutmeg Ganache * Eliminated: Silky Nutmeg Ganache Snatch Game Blank: "Caleb is so fat, when he stepped onto the scale, it said (blanks)" * Cardi: ** Contestants are introducing themselves for Snatch Game until a knock comes from the other side of the production. Vanessa Vanjie Mateo walks in the room. "Biiiiitch, I'm back...... AGAIN!" Nicholas (Rupaul): Who the fuck invited you back here? People don't get a third chance. "Shangela says hi whore, now lets play some Snatch Game bitch!" The contestants stare at her as if she just murdered the runway. Nicholas (Rupaul): Okay... Now, Caleb is so fat, when he stepped onto the scale, it said... "He been gettin those cookies too much lately, so when that whore stepped up on that scale, it read error cuz he fatter than the limit, but since the bitch ain't litit- literal- LITERATE cuz she been hooked on that gibberish shit "kpop", she thought it said "AIR-er" Nicholas (Rupaul): Good answer! Vanjie realizes she been late to her next love affair with Brooke! "Well I gotta go bitches, cut the check bitch, Miss Vanjie!" The lights are still on just in case she comes back, but she never does. Nicholas: Err... Is she coming back? Anyways... On to our next contestant! * Farrah: ** Nicholas: Now , moving on to a skinny legend she is Mariah Carey! Hello Nick! Nicholas: Caleb is so fat, when he stepped onto the scale, it said (blanks) Caleb? I don't know her, sorry. I also don't know anything about scales since I am the skinniest diva and I'm lighter than a butterfly but the scale would say Eminem. I mean if you think about it: they're full of calories! * Jade: ** "Caleb is so fat, when he stepped onto the scale, it said... You need to calm down, like Awe My Gawd! So much eating and sitting on your bed watching movies and listening to K-POP?!? Stream You Need To Calm Down, not Baloona or whatever their names are. Ugh Caleb, look what you made the scale do... explode. eyeroll" * Kim P: ** Kim as Tana: Excuse me, come again? Caleb? Wait a minute...HE FUCKED ME WITH A TOOTHBRUSH! I think we all know that he breaks everything he steps but I would have to say the scale said 65...which is also the price of my TanaCon tickets. Would you like to buy one, Nick? Nick: Yeah I might have to pass on going to your event, Tana. Kim as Tana: I- (pulls out camera) Hi guys it's Tana Mongeau back again with another storytime video: SNATCH GAME IS RIGGED AND IS BASHING ME! * Koharu: ** "It says "maybe you're the MONSTEEEEERRRRRR that's been here all along", just like what my producers said about my music!" * Melinda: ** Nicholas: Next up we have, well it's Ariana Grande! Ariana: Hey Nicholas, do you think you could make the camera focus on me? Nicholas: Sure, but only if you dance around naked. Ariana: Stop acting like that preacher from Aretha Franklins funeral, ugh I'm disgusted. Nicholas: Well you've still got questions to answer... Ariana: No I don't, because I got one less problem without ya Starts Dancing and singing Nicholas: C'mon PRODUCTION, SIT HER DOWN PLEASE. ALSO, TAKE THE DRINKS AWAY. Nicholas: Alright, now Caleb is so fat, when he stepped onto the scale, it said (blanks) Ariana: Wait? The scale blinks? Scales have eyes? What... This is a conspiracy... Nicholas: haha, no Ariana, giggles nervously Like you have to tell me what the scale said Ariana: Ohhhh... sorry, dumb bitch tingz. Ariana: Okay so, the scale would say something like, "You're too heavy get the fuck off you fat ass," but in like a manly tone, so that it would scare him.... giggles I think I won? Did I win? I won! Nicholas: Well not quite, Onto the next contestant. * Misaki: ** "I think it said: "Girl... Get skinny. I'm in serious Shampain right now!" I'd recommend Caleb to mostly eat froot. Like oranges. You can get them at the grocery store or directly from the OooOOoOorange trees... Anyways it was nice being here. I have to go scissor with Lana now... Bye!" * Plastique: ** "Caleb is so fat, when he stepped onto the scale, it said Congratulations, your pregnant Bitch, all that drugging men for dick payed off,just hope your baby is born before your ass is in jail, You also have signs of getting your ass hit with a shoe,(Scale Voice) You also weigh 1.5 Million Pounds" * Silky: ** “Hey Nick! How are you? I think the scale said Lose some weight and get some real music taste you fucking whore. Do you know why? Because he listens to Kpop! Now, why would anyone want to listen to that trash? I feel sorry for his ears. He needs to step his bussy up and get his shit together." * Trixie: ** "panics Shh!!!! Zi Germans will find us.... then she begins to write in her journal giggling, then shows Nicholas the journal Teehee! He got roasted just like the Jews! she then covers her mouth and mouths out sorry" 'Episode 6 Looks' Runway Theme: Big, Bold and Beautiful Cardi B= |-| Farrah Moan= |-| Jade Jolie= |-| Kim Petras= |-| Koharu Geisha= |-| Melinda Mourning= |-| Misaki DaVine= |-| Plastique Keyana Melanin= |-| Silky Nutmeg Ganache= |-| Trixie Mattel= |-| Mug-Off= 'Episode 7: ''"Battle of the B Girls" * '''Main Challenge: Rewrite an assigned verse from "Oh No She Betta Don't" by RuPaul into your own personal rap. * Runway Theme: Category is...Shimmer and Shine * Main Challenge Winner: Farrah Moan * Main Challenge Prize: ''' An advantage in he next challenge * '''Bottom Two: Koharu Geisha and Trixie Mattel * Eliminated: Koharu Geisha For winning the last challenge, Farrah got to assign the verses. Verses 'Episode 7 Looks' Runway Theme: Shimmer and Shine Full Song= Oh No She Betta Don't (UDR Season 10 Remix) Intro: Oh no she better don't (Yes, honey) Oh no she better don't Oh no she better don't Oh no she better don't Oh no she better don't Oh no- It's the Ru-Tang Clan! B: It's that queen Cardi, and she's that bitch Men come, Left robbed When she picks up (Brring! Brring!) Offset cheated on me Now he lost money Its Cardi, girl But you already know me! Mattel: Hey, I am Ma here with a tell I ain't no punk bitch And you betta watch out for moi Cuz I'll read ya to the ground I ain't playing games Tryna press buttons? Well, bitch you're puttin' one foot in your grave Keyana Melanin: Check it Just wait a damn minute, let me Flex on these hoes Gucci Heels, Fenty Makeup, Fashionova Clothes' My looks are such a mystery Don’t ever try to be like me Tonight My looks made history It’s the Baddest, P.K.M DaVine: Never been a bitch, always been so nice I am just getting ready Soon I am gonna rise Seemed weak? Just wait and you'll see The better side of me Mi-sa-ki, that's right I'm what other queens can't be! Chorus: Oh no she better don't Oh no she better don't Oh no she better don't Oh no she better don't (Uh!) Oh no she better don't Oh no she better don't Oh no she better don't (Yes, honey) Oh no she better don't Oh no she better don't Oh no she better don't (Uh! Uh!) Oh no she better don't Oh no- Panty Hoes! Jolie: Jade Swift on the track serving you the body I messed up my identity fucking with some weed Nazi Porn and Sucking on that D Givin' you backrolls, you're all livin' for Kim Geisha: From Tokyo, Japan, my name is Koharu I'm number one, so I'll bid your ass adieu From geisha realness To fashion fierceness I'll be taking that crown Cause these bitches be going down! Mourning: My name is Melinda, and I'm from the bottom 2 Falling in the bottom, I can still beat you! I like to beat you fast Let's get this done quick! I'ma call your mug ugly No you don't get any dick! Petras: The gays want it all 'Cuz my bops will leave them speechless Just had a party with the good lord Jesus Queens always tried To keep me terrified Try me, bitch And you'll be Petra-fied! Moan: I look like Christina And moan like Stefani Cried like a baby And you still love me Lookin' like this Is a bit slim thick All you other bitchies wanna suck my... TOES! Outro: She feelin' some type of way 'Oh no she better don't '(Ooh child!) 'Oh no she better don't 'Oh no she better don't 'Oh no she better don't '(Uh!) 'Oh no she better don't 'Oh no she better don't 'Oh no she better don't '(Oh yes she better do!) 'Oh no she better don't 'Oh no she better don't 'Oh no she better don't '(Oh yeah she better Xanadu!) 'Oh no she better don't 'Oh no she better don't |-| Cardi B= |-| Farrah Moan= |-| Jade Jolie= |-| Kim Petras= |-| Koharu Geisha= |-| Melinda Mourning= |-| Misaki DaVine= |-| Plastique Keyana Melanin= |-| Trixie Mattel= |-| Mug-Off= 'Episode 8: ''"Pilot Queens" * '''Main Challenge: In pairs, create and write your own TV pilot that will leave us gagging for another episode. * Runway Theme: Category is...Yellow Fever * Main Challenge Winner: Farrah Moan and Kim Petras * Main Challenge Prize: ''' An advantage in he next challenge * '''Bottom Two: Cardi B and Jade Jolie * Eliminated: Kim Petras (Quit) For winning the last challenge, Farrah got to assign the pairs. Pairs 'Episode 8 Looks' Runway Theme: Yellow Fever Cardi B & Jade Jolie= |-| Farrah Moan & Kim Petras= |-| Melinda Mourning & Trixie Mattel= |-| Misaki DaVine & Plastique Keyana Melanin= |-| Mug-Off= 'Episode 9: ''"Funeral Roast of Lady Gaga" * '''Main Challenge: Prepare a funny funeral roast of Lady Gaga. Make sure to introduce the next person once you are done, and if you are first or last, you must have an introduction and conclusion. * Runway Theme: Category is...Funeral Couture * Main Challenge Winner: Misaki DaVine * Main Challenge Prize: ''' An advantage in he next challenge * '''Bottom Two: Cardi B and Jade Jolie * Departed: Jade Jolie For winning the last challenge, Farrah got to decide the order. 'Episode 9 Looks' Runway Theme: Funeral Couture Plastique Keyana Melanin= |-| Cardi B= |-| Misaki DaVine= |-| Farrah Moan= |-| Melinda Mourning= |-| Jade Jolie= |-| Trixie Mattel= |-| Mug-Off= Episode 10: ''"Elevengendary Makeover"'' * Main Challenge: Makeover the first 6 eliminated queens of RuPaul's Drag Race Season 11 into a member of your own Drag Family * Runway Theme: Drag Family Values * Main Challenge Winner: Plastique K. Melanin * Main Challenge Prize: ''' Nothing <3 * '''Bottom Two: Cardi B and Farrah Moan * Eliminated: Cardi B For winning the last main challenge Misaki DaVine got to assign the pairs. 'Episode 10 Looks' Runway Theme: Drag Family Values Cardi B= |-| Farrah Moan= |-| Melinda Mourning= |-| Misaki DaVine= |-| Plastique Keyana Melanin= |-| Trixie Mattel= |-| Mug Off= Episode 11: ''"The Last Ball On Earth"'' * Main Challenge: Submit three looks for The Last Ball on Earth, inspired by the RPDR Season 10 challenge. * Runway Theme: The Last Ball On Earth (Alaskan Winter Realness, Miami Summer Realness, Martian Eleganza Extravaganza) * Main Challenge Winner: Misaki DaVine * Main Challenge Prize: ''' An advantage in the next challenge * '''Bottom Three: Farrah Moan, Melinda Mourning and Plastique Keyana Melanin * Eliminated: Farrah Moan For winning the last main challenge Plastique K. Melanin got nothing. <3 'Episode 11 Looks' Runway Theme: The Last Ball on Earth Farrah Moan= |-| Melinda Mourning= |-| Misaki DaVine= |-| Plastique Keyana Melanin= |-| Trixie Mattel= |-| Mug Off= 'Episode 12: ''"American: The Shequel" * '''Main Challenge: Write a verse in an ambitious production number to "American" by RuPaul * Runway Theme: Category is...Final Four Eleganza Extravaganza * Top Three: Misaki DaVine, Plastique Keyana Melanin and Trixie Mattel * Eliminated: Melinda Mourning 'Episode 12 Looks' Runway Theme: Final Four Eleganza Extravaganza Full Song= America (UDR Season 10 Remix) Intro: I am American, American I am American, American My, my, my, my country 'tis of thee These are all my friends, we are a family DaVine: まいど! (Maido - Hello) At the start I was really ignored Then you started noticing me when others got you bored I am cute but deadly! I'm a bloomed, beautiful flower Slaying everyone with her looks and her power Serving looks, roasting bitches I am perfect, without glitches Being polished on the runways, reading everyone to filth I am a Japanese fake yet still- 'Chorus: I am American, American, American I am American, American The red, white, and blue Am-Am-Am-Am-Am-American, American, American I am American, American, just like you too Keyana Melanin: She was once a bottom But now she's turning the comp The Beauty That She serves Is just too Glamorous The Quest To Get The Crown is just too damn easy Her C.U.N.T is unbelievable Slayin everyday She serves them face she serves body, she’s the queen with crown head to toe, serving face to you she’s The Baddest, through and through 'Chorus: I am American, American, American I am American, American The red, white, and blue Am-Am-Am-Am-Am-American, American, American I am American, American, just like you too Mattel: Oh Honey, Get Ready! I may have won yet I still slide 'But I'm from the country and I'm not defied I got that bleach in the blonde like Pamela But being dumb ain't in the agenda Was thought to lose, it made me wanna cry But I flew my hopes like a firefly You dont have to try and not get far Or be a barb and a superstar Let's go, walk free I'm the false all stars queen, what are you meant to be? 'Chorus: I am American, American, American I am American, American The red, white, and blue Am-Am-Am-Am-Am-American, American, American I am American, American, just like you too Mourning: Little girl, rule the world With this gig, no need to rig Hey, you there, now pay attention to me We fought for our spot here, and for this trophy I will not be put down just for my track record I'm an assassin now, hands down, you look like a clown Kids call me ugly, and I weigh you down But I had a frown, and now I have a crown Here I am with Nicholas. Me eliminated? That's ridiculous Outro: Am-Am-Am-Am-Am-American I am American American, American I am American Just like you too |-| Melinda Mourning= |-| Misaki DaVine= |-| Plastique Keyana Melanin= |-| Trixie Mattel= Top Three of Season 10 'Episode 13: ''"Grand Rush Finale" * '''Final Challenge: Write a speech explaining why you deserve to be Wiki's Next Drag Superstar. * Runway Theme: Finale Eleganza Extravaganza * Miss Congenialities: Farrah Moan and Kim Petras * Winner of User's Drag Rush Season 10: Misaki DaVine * Runners-Ups: Plastique Keyana Melanin and Trixie Mattel Queens' Votes for Miss Congeniality Speeches * Misaki: ** I don't think I should win. I KNOW FOR SURE I should win this season. I walked into this competition with confidence. I've tried and worked hard on every challenge. Like my drag mother I didn't blow up at the start of the season but we were both like time bombs. At the right time I started giving you what you wanted. I served you the most polished looks (ball challenge), showed my personality (Gaga's roast) and proved to you I have C,U,N and T needed to be crowned. And I don't believe the other two queens have that. These are the reasons why I deserve to be crowned. Arigato for this journey and for the experience I gained throughout this competition. * Plastique: ** I should win because even though I don’t have the best track record, I still have showed the judges I Have Charisma, Uniqueness, Nerve, and Talent, All these other girls will say I have 3 wins, 1 win, BlahBlahBlah, I don’t care for track records, I care about showing you judges how I slay and I can bring looks for any categories. I may have not had a great start, but I have showed that Their is always room for improvement. I have Improved so much from past seasons. Last Season I was eliminated episode 5, this season I won episode 5, so I turned my whole Aesthetic and Looks around and have slayed ever since. I have stepped out of my comfort zone and taken risk any queen has decided to never do, from photoshopping to creating videos. I have showed you Judges everything in Wiki’s Next Drag Superstar!!!! * Trixie: ** Good Evening..... it's me trixie mattel. Barb tingz. Anyways, so I want to say why I should win, I should win because I showed that I was able to get here and I did. I dont think anyone would imagine Trixie Mattel getting thus far in a drag rush with challenge wins. Like I've gotten highs on challenges that even Nicholas thought I'd flop in (Ball). I'm the last standing real queen and that shows that I'm one of the baddest real queens to stand here. I've defeated many drag queens who are amazing at rush's, Monet, Farrah and even some good fake queens along the way. I think I should be crowned because of how I was. I was able to always overcome my "temper tantrums" or whatever you wanna call those and realize this is all fun and games. I think I should win, I truly do and I'm determined to be able to be a winner. This is my 2nd time competing and again top 3 with Misaki. I've done a lot better than I did last season and I think this is what I should be rewarded with the crown. 'Finale/Reunion Looks' Cardi B= |-| Farrah Moan= |-| Jade Jolie= |-| Kim Petras= |-| Koharu Geisha= |-| Love Nikki= |-| Melinda Mourning= |-| Misaki DaVine= |-| Miz Cracker= |-| Monét X Change= |-| Plastique Keyana Melanin= |-| Rihanna= |-| Silky Nutmeg Ganache= |-| Trixie Mattel= |-| Violet Chachki= |-| Mug-Off= 'Winner Announcement' And the Winner is...= Trivia Navigation Category:Seasons Category:User's Drag Rush Category:Nicholas424 Category:Drag Rush